


annoying rival

by Kitsune-Feuchen (Feuchen)



Series: Bounty Hunter - AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feuchen
Summary: Oikawa got a new rival.





	annoying rival

**Author's Note:**

> well~ this was a snipplet for a oikage-related fic in this au bc the au is mostly kuroyaku? ;)
> 
> uhhh ... maybe i should write more to this plot...

Concentrated, Oikawa leaned back in his chair, fiddling with his weapon, surveying the people inside.  
For three months there was someone who challenged him. Or at least he took it as a challenge, because he always chose exactly the goals he‘d chosen.  
Bokuto had told him about it a month ago, and Oikawa was simply curious to know who this freshman was.  
Bokuto said he was damned good and only eighteen at the time. So he just started working as a bounty hunter.  
It somehow bothered him that such a novice was about to run out of rank and catch the fish he had chosen as the target.  
As soon as he saw him, he would confront him and make sure he didn‘t do it again.  
Nobody stood in his way and took away the targets he has chosen.  
Who was this rookie?  
He heard the door of the place open and noticed someone coming into it. He was slim and looked quite young. His hair was short and black, as well as a bit muddled.  
Oikawa’s eyes followed him until this freshman stopped at the bar. For a moment, Oikawa licked his lips. This little one was definitely cute.  
He noticed Bokuto’s gaze turning in his direction and saw his brief nod.  
Oikawa hadn‘t had the slightest doubt that he was this rookie and he clearly liked it a bit more. He would have some fun with him and show him that he should stay out of his area.  
Quietly, he rose from his seat, stowed his pistol on the holder, and made his way to the younger man, sitting down beside him at the counter and leaning on it with one arm. „Hey, kid ~“  
„Hi?“, he looked at him in surprise and he noticed almost how he was a little more astonished when he looked at Oikawa.  
„You are bringing attention to you, little one,“ Oikawa replied, grinning at him, „what is your name? I would like to know who this guy is who challenges me.“  
„Uh ... my name is Kageyama Tobio,“ he murmured, turning his head slightly to one side, „... but ... I don‘t think I could compete with you, Oikawa-san.“  
Oikawa grinned and cocked his head, „Well, at least you know I’m better than you, Tobio-chan.“ A slight giggle came from him before he looked a little more serious, even if it was still a broad smile on his face showed. „How about if I show you some tricks?“ ,_A few tricks that you will not get in my way any more soon ... my sweet little Tobio-chan._‘  
„You ... would do that for me, Oikawa-san?“ Kageyama started, staring at him with big, blue eyes, „I didn‘t think you would ... help me.“  
„Of course,“ whispered Oikawa, looking at him with a calm smile. ‚_So naive, my little Tobio-chan ..._‘  
If his best friend were here, he would scuffle him for manipulating Kageyama. But Iwaizumi wasn‘t here and so he didn‘t need to worry about it.  
„That would be ... really great, Oikawa-san,“ Kageyama said, looking at him with beaming eyes, „I’ve always wanted to learn from you.“  
„You will, Tobio-chan, you will ~,“ Oikawa replied, still smiling at him. ‚_After that you’ll never get in my way again, sweet little Tobio-chan._‘

**Author's Note:**

> [writing blogs, twitter and other links](https://linktr.ee/neko_feuchen)


End file.
